


「臣隆/授翻」我们的歌，尚未开始

by Faultline



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faultline/pseuds/Faultline
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Kudos: 4





	「臣隆/授翻」我们的歌，尚未开始

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our ballad, not yet sung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128866) by [kwunkwun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwunkwun/pseuds/kwunkwun). 



有的人微笑的时候，他的眼神会告诉你，他并不快乐。隆二的笑容则与之相反——那是一种令人在疲惫的一天后感到释怀的美丽事物——正因如此，你会无可救药地爱上他，仿佛你们已经熟识了很久一般。

广臣的眼神掠过玻璃杯的微弱反光，越过圆桌，注视着他的搭档。工整的黑西装衬得他优雅而俊朗，吸引大部分注意力的却是他的金丝边眼镜，纤细，精致。这样的隆二看起来是冷峻的。

而隆二专注或担忧时的神情，远比这要严肃得多。

广臣知道，他所焦虑的是两分钟后即将开始的演出。当那一刻来临，他们必须离开时，隆二的肩膀会明显地收紧。他紧跟在隆二身后，一切的镜头和掌声都不复存在，他的手随着步伐轻轻摆动，在微妙的角度里擦过对方的手背。这并不正常，因为在以往，隆二才是制造这些接触以给予某些鼓励的人，即使被所有人注视着，他依然不在意那些目光，因为他甚至没注意到这些微小的触碰。

或者说，他选择忽视它们。

不管怎样，隆二的态度都不会令他感到宽慰。

在舞台上，广臣歌唱，表演，给观众呈现一切他们想看到的画面，但归根结底，他的心情始终游离在舞台之外。脑海中全是隆二所会释放的每一个音符，每一句歌词，只是想到这些都令他不由自主地紧张——隆二的声音仍然虚弱，不稳定的状态显而易见。他对此无能为力。

对于足够了解他的广臣而言，他察觉得到隆二不敢直视观众的羞愧的眼神，因为他不得不向自己糟糕的状态妥协。

看见这样的隆二是件痛苦的事。

表演仍在进行着，闪烁的镁光灯和音乐鼓点令广臣感到愈发窒息，包裹在身上的西服像牢笼一般，限制着他每一个舞步和动作，但更重要的原因是，隆二自始至终没有看过自己一眼，即使他露出那种使人感觉不到快乐的笑容。

***

隆二的公寓没留下太多他生活过的痕迹，这在广臣的意料之中，毕竟这些日子他们的私人时间少之又少，更别提在家休息。门锁打开的声音还没落下，广臣便急躁地将隆二推进去，摸索他的夹克衣领，磨蹭他的脖侧，手颤抖着有些笨拙。在混乱之中他找到对方的嘴唇，贪婪地亲吻它，却不讲道理地对他的反应感到不满，因为隆二的表情透露出他似乎无所谓正在同自己缠绵的是谁。

广臣对此是绝望的，同时也是生气的。

此时此刻，点燃广臣怒火的也许更多是隆二的缄默不语。他知道隆二感到恐惧，疑惑，以及游离，这些以往他会和自己倾诉的情绪，这次却只字不提，甚至连最普通的接触都遮遮掩掩。曾经在隆二的声音状态恶化的时候，退后一步给他空间的是自己，让他喘口气的也是自己，但现在他忍受不了了，他受不了隆二把心事都给健二郎坦白，而到了自己这里只剩寥寥数语。

失控一般的嫉妒。

隆二淡漠的表情唤醒了他内心最阴暗的一面，但他已经不在意了——至少现在，隆二完完全全是自己的。

“Omi。Omi，等一下……”

在这些粗鲁而激烈的吻的间隙，隆二轻轻喘息着。当广臣的手掌抚在他毛糙的短发，将他按向自己以更亲密地接吻时，隆二是颤抖的。

也许这样可以触碰到他的灵魂吧。

他低下头，看到隆二的眼神里闪烁着欲望。广臣更加贴近了一些，将他紧密地压在门板上，抚摸着他潮红的脸庞，指尖划过脸颊上细小的痣。

“Ryuji，我想你了。”再一次吻上去之前，广臣坦白道。他的声音已经变得低哑，像是被情绪感染了一样，但动作却轻柔了许多。隆二在亲吻中会害羞地呻吟，广臣听到那细小的声音，身体里像是有一窜明亮的火焰一般，贯穿胸腔，注入脊柱，然后浩浩荡荡地刺激着下腹的那一点。他的手滑进隆二敞开的大衣，急躁地将它拉扯下来，掉在地上。

“想……我…可是我就在这里啊。”隆二并没有在隐瞒什么，但也绝不是毫无目的的：他想做爱，一直，一直做，直到他们的身心交融在一起，不给对方呼吸的缝隙，仿佛从现实中抽离，彼此只有对方。

“但我也想你…这说不通。这样不太好，对吗？”轻声承认了自己的低俗欲望后，隆二无奈地笑了。在广臣的眼里这样的笑容永远都对自己有莫大的吸引力。他把隆二带向沙发，一路上都在细密地爱抚，然后自己的身体压上他的，直到对方凌乱的衬衣彻底被解开。

“你太激动了，Omi。”广臣一口咬上他的脖子，正好覆在他下颚左侧的那条旧伤疤。隆二本因为这个动作而痒得忍不住轻笑，可在广臣的力度下又化为了呜咽。

“因为我想你。”

广臣感觉他在不断地重复自己的话，明明隆二才是需要帮助的人啊。

他屈起指节，磨蹭着隆二的锁骨，接着手掌停留在他胸前温柔地爱抚，小指尖轻轻刮蹭一侧的乳首。隆二在颤抖，这样的动作令他控制不住地喘息。

“要是你有什么事情，直说就是了。”这样理智的反应让广臣清醒地意识到，隆二仍把所有情绪憋在心里，仿佛已经成为习惯。他放松下来，数着自己仿佛能触摸到的隆二的心跳，然后扣住他的手，十指交缠。

这样亲昵的姿势让他俩都有些害羞。

“你的嗓子怎么样了？”

只在一瞬间，隆二的脸色阴沉了下来。这幅模样一点也不适合在他身上出现。

“演出的时候，你应该听到了吧。”

“这次比之前好一些，你为了平稳完成而放弃了一些预想的效果，对吧？”

他们谈论起唱歌这方面的事时，从来不会希望被无限制的赞美，正因如此，广臣没有任何修饰地说出了这样的话。

“高音部分让我感到吃力，我本以为肺部足够支撑它们的，”隆二有些犹豫，但还是坦诚地说了出来，“抱歉，让你失望了。”

广臣感到怒气一下子在胸腔喷张开来，但他立马控制住自己，取而代之的，他握紧隆二的手，努力想安慰他：“不许说这种话。我们是搭档。”

隆二看见他说话时脸红的样子，轻声笑了起来：“是搭档，也是对手。”

“命运之人。”

“Omi，那只是些漂亮话罢了。”

“这不是你在采访里亲口说出来的吗！”

“就在那个采访里，你还说我邋邋遢遢的太粗糙呢。”

隆二撇撇嘴，说这不公平，你多好看，多吸引人，多性感啊。这不公平。可还没等广臣为此道歉，隆二已经将他拉过来，按向自己。

唇瓣相接。又是一个漫长而情动的吻。

广臣的心脏在加速跳动，他从未想过爱一个人可以这么热切，这么沉迷，这样无法自拔的情绪令他感到沉重。这些日子他活得如同被纤细的蛛丝悬吊起来一般，那根细线的力量承受着他一切的信念；或者，只要隆二给他多一些安全感，告诉自己他们之间的维系从未断过，广臣也许就能免于经受这些折磨。

“别想那么多了。”隆二亲吻着他太阳穴的位置，温和地说。

他笨拙地点点头，拨开隆二肩膀上残存的衬衫，手指游走在对方身体的每一处起伏与曲线，感知着他的肌肉和骨骼。当他抚摸他挺立的乳首时，隆二的呜咽声再一次令他兴奋，它驱使着广臣进入他，直到他的呜咽声最后只剩下细碎的呻吟。

隆二醒来的时候，他的眼睛如同一泉闪耀着黑色光芒的热流。广臣从他身上离开，看到了那双眼睛中折射出一些他从未见过的色彩：炽热的，充满力量的，以及炫目的。他还想再看千万次这样的眼神，直到被它湮没。

“你会好起来的，Ryuji。”他低声说，语气充满坚定。随之而来的是一个落在隆二颊骨上的吻，然后是嘴唇，多少有些占有意味的，但更多的是爱。

隆二没有回答。但广臣被他紧紧拥着，脑海中划过一丝想要哭泣的心情。

-END


End file.
